Today The Love Begin
by Kagami Reinka
Summary: Sasuke terkenal disekolah karena kekayaannya. Suatu hari, Sakura gadis yang menyukai Sasuke mengikuti Sasuke sampai rumah Sasuke. /"A-apa! Tidak mungkin! Masa' Sasuke tinggal disini!/ -smmary gaje. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Hai, saya bikin fic lagi ni!! XDD*dasar, padahal My Angel belum tamat* yaudah, dari pada saya nge bacot gak jelas, mending kita mulai ceritanya! X3

Disclaimer: siapa ya? entahlah, saya juga tak tau X3 *disiram masashi-sama* ehh.. bentar, bentar, saya inget! Disclaimer Naruto itu saya! XDD *Dibanting karena ngaku-ngaku* ng.. *ngebaca komik Naruto* ternyata Disclaimer Naruto itu Masashi kishimoto-sama T^T *tampang gak ikhlas*

Rated: Yang pasti T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Author: Megumi Kisai

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke terkenal di sekolah karena kekayaannya, tapi apa yang dialami Sasuke sehingga melarang Naruto-sahabatnya- untuk tidak datang kerumah? Suatu hari, Haruno Sakura gadis yang menyukai Sasuke, mengikuti Sasuke sampai kerumah Sasuke. Tapi apa yang dilihat Sakura hingga membuat Sakura terkejut?// ""A-apa? Tidak mungkin! Masa' Sasuke tinggal di sini!?"

-Summary gaje T.T, RnR please?-

Warning: Gaje, lebay, OOC terutama Sasuke, pokoknya bukan Sasuke banget lah! Dan Sasuke nya aku buat sangat menyayangi kaa-san nya!! X3 (A/n:Kalau gak ada yang setuju Sasuke dibuat kayak gini, ya gak usah baca! Tapi harus review!*plakk!)

~Chapter 1~\

Kriiingg.. krriinggg…

"Hn," Gumam seorang remaja laki-laki sambil sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya dan kemudian menarik selimut sampai menutupi rambut ayam nya itu.

Kriiingg.. krriinggg…

"Arrgh! Wekker bodoh!! Apaan sih kau? Mengganggu tidurku saja!" Umpat Sasuke sambil bangun kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, hingga rambut nya yang sudah acak-acakan jadi tambah acak-acakkan. "Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian men-deathglare jam wekker tak berdosa itu. Sasuke membelalakan mata nya melihat angka yang tertera di jam wekkernya, 06.56.

"AARRGGHHH!!! Telaatt!!" Sasuke berteriak dan langsung bangun dari tempat tidur, mengambil handuk dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera mengambil baju seragamnya yang ia gantung di dalam lemari nya itu dan segera berganti baju.

"Eh? Lho.. Sasuke, kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu?" Tanya Mikoto keheranan melihat Sasuke yang terburu-buru. Sasuke segera mengambil roti isi tomatnya, menggigit roti itu hingga tersisa setengah dan langsung meminum jus tomat nya.

"Aku telat!" Kata Sasuke lalu memakan sisa roti nya dan mengambil tas ransel dan segera berangkat. Tapi Sasuke sepertinya ingat sesuatu sehingga Sasuke berbalik menghampiri kaa-sannya. "Kaa-san, tidak apa sendiri di rumah? Kaa-san 'kan masih sakit?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Mikoto hanya tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, lebih baik sekarang kau berangkat sekolah. Sebentar lagi kau telat, lho!" Kata Mikoto. "Tapi, sebaiknya kaa-san tiduran saja di kamar? Ayo kuantar!" Ajak Sasuke. setelah itu Sasuke segera berangkat ke sekolahnya.

"…."

**-Konoha High School-**

Seorang remaja tampan berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan diiringi teriakan centil dari para fans nya. Pemuda itu mendengus. "Cih! Minggir!" Ucap pemuda itu, sebut saja Sasuke. tapi para perempuan centil iu bukannya minggir malah tambah mengerubungi Sasuke.

"Kyaaa! Dia bicara padaku!!" Ucap salah satu perempuan centil itu.

"Tidak! Dia bicara padaku!!" Kata perempuan lainnya.

"Apa?! sudah jelas dia bicara padaku!!"

"Aku!!"

"Aku!!"

Karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah mereka pun ribut dan bertengkar, Sasuke yang melihat itu malah semakin kesal dan mendorong perempuan-perempuan centil yang mengganggu jalannya. Dan ia pun berlari ke kelas nya.

**-Kelas II-I-I / 2-A-I -**

BRAKK!!

Pintu dibuka, lebih tepatnya didobrak oleh Sasuke. Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas dan berjalan ke bangku nya dan sekali lagi diiringi teriakan centil.

"hosh..hosh," Sasuke terengah-engah dan melempar tas nya ke bangku nya dan duduk.

"Hei, habis lari marathon?" Tanya remajaberambut pirang sambil tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya, sebut saja Naruto. Sasuke men-deathglare Naruto dan kemudian mengambil handphone BlackBerry Onyx keluaran terbaru dari dalam saku seragam sekolahnya dan kemudian menaruh di laci bawah meja nya. Sasuke mendengus karena laci nya lagi-lagi penuh dengan surat cinta alay dari para penggemar bodohnya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli. "Dapet lagi ya?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Hn," Respon Sasuke ia segera mengeluarkan semua surat bodoh itu dan memberikannya pada Naruto, "Buang!" Pinta Sasuke. Naruto memutar bola mata nya. "Cih! Baik-baik! dasar manja!" Ujar Naruto kemudian mengambil semua surat cinta itu dan berjalan keluar kelas dan membuangnya.

Setelah menaruh handphone BlackBerry Onyx nya, Sasuke merogoh tas ransel nya, dan mengambil earphone dan memakainya. *author:ini kebiasaan author klu baru datang sekolah /readers:cerewet!!*

Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang pria tinggi dengan masker yang menutupi mulutnya. Dijatuhkan nya tas yang dibawa nya, Dan dengan raut wajah kesal ia mengeluar 'kan buku Matematika dan mulai menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Sesudah menulis berpuluh-puluh soal yang rumit, pria itu segera bicara. "Kerjakan ini. Yang sudah, bawa ke ruang guru atau tunggu aku sampai memeriksa tugas kalian!" Peintahnya, kemudian guru itu langsung pergi keluar kelas. Ketahuan sekali dia tidak mau jadi guru.

Tik… tik.. tik..

Bermenit-menit sudah berlalu, semua murid kelas II-I-I sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal Matematika susah tanpa penjelasan seorang guru. Ada yang sudah selesai-hanya beberapa-, ada yang sudah frustasi mengisi soal-soal itu, ada yang tidur, ada juga yang mengerjakannya sambil teriak-teriak gaje, dan bahkan ada yang saking kesalnya ia sudah tidak mengisi soal itu lagi melainkan malah memaikan handphone nya dan makan keripik kentang.

"Aaarrrgghhh!!!!" Jerit seorang remaja berambut pirang, dan deathglare dari semua murid pun ditujukan pada nya karena menganggap perusak suasana. Naruto mengacuhkan mereka dan mendekati Sasuke, "Teme, sudah?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengaguk sambil terus membaca buku sejarah. "Boleh aku nyontek?" Tanya Naruto lagi, Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan sudut matanya. Karena Sasuke tidak tahan dengan puppy eyes Naruto yang menurutnya menjijikan itu, ia pun hanya mengaguk. "Yeyy! Makasih Teme! Kau sahabatku!!" Seru Naruto, girang. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan kembali membaca buku nya.

"Sudah?" Tanya guru bermasker tadi yang ternyata sudah kembali lagi. Semua murid hanya mengangguk lesu. "Baiklah, sekarang kumpulkan buku kalian dan kalian boleh istirahat!"

"YEEAAAHHH!!!!" Teriakan Naruto langsung membahana di seluruh ruangan kelas itu. Dan sekali lagi, remaja pirang itu mendapat deathglare dari seluruh murid.

"Teme! Mau ke kantin tidak? Hari ini Ayame-san kasih ramen gratis porsi besar untuk 10 pelanggan pertama, lho!" Seru Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi oleh 'hn' Sasuke. "Jadi? Ayo kita makan ramen itu!!" Seru Naruto lagi.

"Cih! Aku tidak suka ramen." Dengus Sasuke.

"Ayolah, sekalian menemaniku makan??" Bujuk Naruto dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Sasuke memandang jijik ke arah Naruto.

"Hentikan kelakuanmu yang seperti itu! Kita bisa dikira yaoi tau!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada kasar. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah. Kalau memang tidak mau, aku saja sendiri!" Kata Naruto kemudian langsung berlari ke arah kedai ramen yang buka di kantin sekolahnya.

'Cih! Baka Dobe, setiap hari ramen, ramen, dan ramen. Apa dia tidak bosan makan ramen? Lagi pula, apa sih enaknya ramen? Ramen 'kan hanya mie yang terbuat dari tepung. Huh!' Kata Sasuke dalam hati. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah perpustakaan.

**-Perpustakaan-**

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang banyak buku nya itu. Ia menghampiri meja yang terletak di sebelah kiri pintu masuk. Setelah itu, Sasuke segera beranjak ke tempat rak-rak buku yang tersusun rapi di sudut ruangan. Merasa sudah menemukan buku yang ia cari, Sasuke segera berjalan ke tempat meja tadi.

"Aku pinjam buku ini," Ujar Sasuke seraya menunjukkan 2 buku setebal 5cm pada penjaga perpustakaan itu.

"Hm, berapa hari?" Tanya wanita yang menjaga perpustakaan sambil mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen.

"2 hari," Kata Sasuke. Si wanita penjaga perpustakaan tersebut hanya mengangguk dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

"Nah.. ambil kertas ini, dan jangan hilang!" Kata wanita itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kemudian mengambil kertas putih yang diberi wanita itu dan sekaligus membawa buku yang ia pinjam.

-**Taman-**

Brukh..

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di rerumputan yang terpotong(?) rapi dan mengeluarkan buku yang barusan ia pinjam dari perpustakaan, lalu mulai membacanya.

'Uwaah.. keren banget!! Baru kali ini aku lihat seorang pangeran sekolah seperti dia. Beda sekali dengan pangeran sekolahku dulu, pantas saja dia menyukai cowok ini sampai segitunya.' inner seorang gadis cantik yang mengintip Sasuke dibalik semak-semak. Lalu gadis itu langsung berlari ke arah halaman belakang sekolah.

"Sakuraa!!"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, gadis cantik berambut pink itu menoleh. "Ah! Ino, bagaimana? Sudah kau foto???" Tanya gadis berambut pink yang dipanggil Sakura itu.

"Ehehe, belum." Jawab gadis yang memanggil nya tadi, Ino. "Aku keasyikan melihatnya membaca buku! Jadi lupa ku foto!" Lanjutnya dengan senyum innocent.

"Aaarrgghh!! Ino!!" Sakura menjerit kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Kau tau, susah sekali mendapat pose Sasuke yang sedang baca buku di taman! Itu 'kan keren sangat!" Kata Sakura. "Lho, bukannya di kelas juga dia biasa baca buku?" Tanya Ino. Sakura memutar bola mata nya, bosan. "Aduh, Ino sayang, denger yaa.. kalau aku foto Sasuke di kelas, AKU BAKAL DIBUNUH SAMA FANSGIRL NYA SASUKE, BAKA!!!" Teriak Sakura di dekat telinga Ino.

"Aduh, aduh! Iya sih. Jangan teriak di dekat telinga, donk!" Kata Ino sambil merengut kesal. "Nanti deh aku foto, tapi kapan-kapan!"

"Huh!" Dengus Sakura. "Ah! Ino, bagaimana kalau kita susun rencana?" Tanya Sakura. Ino mengernyitkan dahi. "Rencana?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura mengaguk. "Ya! Begini, aku 'kan belum tahu rumah Sasuke jadi aku ingin mengikuti nya sampai ke rumah nya!" Kata Sakura dengan semangat. Ino kaget. "Bodoh! Kalau ketahuan Sasuke bagaimana!?" Tanya Ino sambil meninju pelan lengan Sakura. "Tak akan!" Kata Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Ino.

"Terserahlah, tapi aku tidak ikutan." Ucap Ino sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang.

"Eh?! Kenapa? Kau tidak mau membantuku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Untuk soal seperti itu, aku tidak mau. Mau di taruh di mana wajahku kalau ketahuan orang-orang bahwa seorang Yamanaka Ino model buku foto kelihatan mengikuti temannya yang aneh untuk menemani nya ke rumah pangeran sekolah pujaan hati nya," Jawab Ino.

"Di atap," Jawab Sakura, cuek.

"Ck. Sakura aku serius, aku tidak mau membantumu kalau soal begitu! Apa lagi kalau sampai ketahuan. Huff.. kau tau sendiri 'kan? Sasuke kalah marah bagaimana." Jelas Ino.

"Iya juga, Sasuke kalau marah seram." Ucap Sakura sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan Sasuke yang marah seperti apa.

"Kau mau bernasib sama seperti Karin yang pernah dimarahi Sasuke habis-habisan?" Tanya Ino. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Memangnya Karin pernah dimarahi Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"pernah. 1 bulan yang lalu 'kan Karin menyebarkan gossip aneh yang menyebabkan Sasuke dipanggil kepala sekolah. Waktu itu Sasuke memarahi Karin didepan umum 'kan? Karin saja sampai menangis begitu. Waktu itu 'kan kau juga melihatnya!" Terang Ino. Melihat Sakura yang sedikit takut, Ino tersenyum sinis. "Bagaimana? Kau juga mau dimarahi Sasuke? Seram 'kan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Ti-tidak!"

"Makanya.."

"Tapi, aku akan tetap mengikuti Sasuke sampai rumahnya!" Ujar sakura dengan percaya diri sambil berkacak pinggang. "Hah? Jadi kau benar-benar mau cari masalah dengan Sasuke?" Tanya ino. "Tenanglah Ino, tidak akan ketahuan, kok!" Kata Sakura.

"Tapi kataku lebih baik jangan!" Kata Ino. Sakura memutar bola mata nya bosan. "Percayalah???" Tanya Sakura dengan puppy eyes nya yang sangat mempan pada Ino.

"Yasudah, terserah kau. Yang penting aku sudah memberi saran." Ujar Ino.

"Yeahh!!"

"Jadi? Kapan kau mau mengikuti Sasuke?" Tanya Ino. Sakura mengggeleng. "Ck. Bagaimana kalau hari ini?" Tawar Ino. Sakura mengaguk setuju. "Ya, ya!!" Jawab Sakura. "Baiklah, kau bawa kacamata?" Tanya ino. Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Huh? untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Ya supaya tidak ketahuan lha!" Kata Ino kesal. Sakura hanya mengaguk. "Tidak, aku tidak bawa." Kata Sakura. "Baiklah, nanti kupinjami kau kacamata hitam!" Kata Ino. "Ah, tidak usah!" Toalk Sakura.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak apa, tapi tidak usah!" Jawab Sakura.

"Terserahlah."

**-Kelas II-I-1 / 2-A-1 **

"Teme, dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendiaminya dan kembali duduk di tempat duduknya. "Hei, kau tau tidak? Tadi Karin menyebarkan gossip tentangmu lho!" Kata Naruto, Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. "Gossip apa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Kata Karin, kau dan dia sedang menjalin hubungan? Apa itu benar?" Terang Naruto.

Sasuke kaget, walau ekspresi kaget nya tidak kelihatan "Hn? Mana mungkin! Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak sudi menjadi kekasih cewek centil itu!" Bantah Sasuke. Naruto seperti menarik nafas lega. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Syukurlah kalau ternyata gossip itu tidak benar. Karena kalau sampai benar, kau pasti habis dihajar Suigetsu!" Kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan kembali membaca buku nya yang sempat tertunda di taman tadi.

"Eh, Teme, kata mu Haruno Sakura itu cantik tidak?" Tanya Naruto kemudian duduk di depan Sasuke. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Siapa itu Sakura? Tidak kenal." Jawabnya cuek.

"Ck. Itu lho, anak kelas 2 sebelah!" Kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu nya. "Argh! Masa' kau tidak kenal? Haruno Sakura itu yang tahun lalu dapet peringkat 2 di bawahmu waktu kenaikan kelas, dia 'kan sempat jadi partner mu waktu lomba fisika! Masa' lupa?" Jelas Naruto.

"oh, si pink itu. Ada apa dengan dia?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia cantik tidak?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu lagi. "Ck! Dasar teme!"

"Hn."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

-Pulang Sekolah- // 17.56 -

"Teeemeee!!!" Panggil Naruto. Sasuke mendengus lagi. 'Merepotkan,' Kata Sasuke dalam hati. Hei, hei, sejak kapan Sasuke berubah menjadi shikamaru? "Teme, boleh aku main ke rumahmu?" Tanya Naruto dan melakukan puppy eyes.

Sasuke kaget. "Ti-tidak! Jangan!" Jawab Sasuke.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto heran. Sasuke hanya menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya untuk sementara ini kau jangan ke rumahku dulu!" Sergah sasuke.

"Tapi 'kan Aku punya 2 kaset PS baru, 1 kaset baru Nintendo WII, mini caset dan memory card baru untuk PSP. Nanti kita main sama-sama di ruang khusus mu itu!" Kata Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. "Pokoknya tidak boleh! Sudah ya, aku mau pulang." Kata Sasuke dan segera berlari ke luar gerbang sekolah.

'Dasar teme! Eh.. tapi kok tumben Sasuke datang ke sekolah tidak bawa mobil? Ahh.. sudahlah, itu bukan urusanku.'

"Sakura! Itu Sasuke! cepat ikuti!" Kata Ino sambil mendorong Sakura. Sakura hanya mengaguk dan berlari mengikuti Sasuke. "Semoga berhasil!"

'Fuh, dasar Sakura.'

"Uwaah.. capek. Sasuke lari nya cepat sekali! Ah, tapi aku tidak boleh nyerah. Demi berteman dengan Sasuke, rintangan seperti apa pun akan ku lewati!!" Kata Sakura sambil terus mengikuti Sasuke. *author:halah, lebay kau, Sak./dishannaro*

"Huff.. Sasuke mau kemana, ya?" Tanya Sakura pada diri sendiri. Kemudian ia mendekati Sasuke yang sudah menjatuhkan dirinya di rumput sambil menatap langit. Sakura berjalan ke arah semak-semak dan memperhatikan Sasuke dari situ.

'Kyaa.. Sasuke keren sangat kalau sedang menatap langit!' Jerit Sakura dalam hati sambil tetap memperhatikan Sasuke. 'Aku foto, ah!' Sakura mengeluarkan kamera yang memang sudah dari tadi pagi ia siapkan. Saat hendak memfoto Sasuke..

Tiba-tiba..

"Kyaaaa!!" Teriak Sakura karena ia merasa ada laba-laba di bahu nya. "Tolong! Tolong! Dibahu ku ada laba-laba!" Jerit Sakura. Sasuke kaget dan menolah ke sampingnya, dilihatnya gadis berambut pink sedang menjerit konyol hanya karena laba-laba kecil yang ada di bahu nya.

Sasuke lalu menghampiri Sakura dan mengambil laba-laba kecil itu.

"A-ah.. Terima kasih Sasuke!" Kata Sakura lalu ber-ojigi. "Eh?"

"Sa-Sasuke!?" Sakura segala berdiri lagi dan sedikit salah tingkah. "Eh..ano, itu.. ng.."

Belum sempat Sakura bicara, Sasuke sudah meninggalkan Sakura dan berjalan pulang. Sakura hanya bisa merenggut sebal dan kembali mengikuti Sasuke secara diam-diam.

'Hampir saja tadi ketahuan, aku harus lebih hati-hati nih!' Kata Sakura dalam hati. "Eh?" Sakura kaget saat dilihatnya Sasuke sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang kelihatan lebih tua dari Sasuke.

'Cih! Untuk apa aku bertemu dengan dia lagi? Menyebalkan!' Batin Sasuke.

"Apa kabar Sasuke?" Tanya pria itu, Sasuke hanya mendengus dan membuang muka. "Kau masih marah pada tou-san?" Tanya pria itu yang ternyata ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Untuk apa tou-san menanyakan kabarku? Bukankah tou-san sudah tidak peduli lagi denganku dan kaa-san?" Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis. "Benar. Tapi, tou-san hanya ingin kau ikut dengan tou-san. Tou-san membutuhkanmu untuk perkembangan perusahaan tou-san!" Jelas Fugaku.

"Cih! Hanya demi perusahaan itu tou-san rela meninggalkanku dan kaa-san kemudian menikah lagi dengan wanita lain. Menjijikan." Ucap Sasuke sambil terus menatap tou-san nya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kau membenci, tou-san, huh?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Tentu saja."

"Kau tidak mau ikut dengan tou-san?"

"Tidak dan tidak akan pernah."

"Yakin sekali?" Kata fugaku sambil memandang remeh sasuke. Sementara Sasuke tetap memandang sinis tou-san nya. "Kalau Itachi ikut?"

"Aku tetap tidak akan ikut."

"Kalau sekolahmu tau tentang kehidupanmu yang sebenarnya, bagaimana?" Tanya Fugaku lagi, kali ini ia tersenyum sinis di depan Sasuke.

"Dasar licik!" Maki Sasuke. tapi Fugaku tidak menanggapinya. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut? Kalau kau menjawab 'tidak' tou-san jamin, satu sekolah akan mengetahui keadaanmu yang sebenarnya. Tapi kalau kau menjawab 'ya' semua keperluan sekolahmu, biaya, dan kehidupanmu akan tou-san tanggung. Bagaimana?"

"…."

"Baiklah. Tou-san beri kau waktu seminggu untuk menjawab. Jaa!" Kata Fugaku dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil mewah yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Aarrgghh!!!!" Sasuke beteriak dan menendang batu yang ada dihadapannya sehingga batu itu mengenai bagian belakang mobil mewah itu. "Br*ngsek!!!" Kata Sasuke dan kemudian kembali berjalan ke sebuah gang kecil

"Kehidupan yang sebenarnya? Apa, ya?" Tanya Sakura pada diri sendiri. "Ah! Sasuke sudah pergi!" Sakura pun kembali mengikuti Sasuke.

"Eh? Untuk apa Sasuke masuk ke gang sempit seperti ini?" Pikir Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak terlalu memikirkannya. "Ah, sudahlah. Itu tidak penting! Yang penting, aku harus mengetahui rumah Sasuke!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura sampai di sebuah lapangan kecil. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sudah memasuki sebuah rumah kecil yang jauh berbeda dari imej Sasuke.

Sakura kaget. "A-apa? Tidak mungkin! Masa' Sasuke tinggal di sini!?" Tanya Sakura pada diri sendiri. Kemudian mengikuti Sasuke dan mengintip dari sebuah jendela kecil.

"HAH!?"

**#To Be Continued#**

Kyaaahahaha.. akhirnya selesai juga!

Huft.. capek euy. Ini cerita terepot yang pernah saya buat="= karena sudah beberapa kali ganti alur. Capeeeeekkk DX

Ohya, untuk fic saya yang 'My Angel' kayaknya bakal update lama, soalnya saya sedang tidak ada ide. Jadi, maukah kalian menunggu??? T^T *readers:Gak!! –megu pundung*

Um, tapi fic bagaimana? Pendek ya? maklumlah, otak author sedang eror.

Jelek? Pasti~

Banyak typo? Tentu~

Gaje? Sangat~

OOC? Banget~

Alay? Benar sekali~

Abal? Tidak salah lagi~

Deskripsinya kurang? Betul banget~

Huff… yasudah. Kalau menurut kalian ini bagus, akan aku terusin. Tapi kalau nggak, gak aku terusin. Dan untuk chapter dua nya kayaknya updatenya bakal lama, mungkin selesai aku ulangan? Hanya aku lah yang tau~ *plakk!*

Yaudah, dari pada nge bacot gak jelas, mending sekarang kalian klik tulisan imut-imut dibawah ini. Okeh?! X3

REVIEW~ XD *dikeroyok*

-review banyak, review gak banyak saya terima-

~Megumi Kisai// 15.00 PM~


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semua, kita bertemu lagi! Hehehe..

Bales review dulu, yuk! ^o^

**-Uchiha Cesa : **

Yang 'My Angel' tetep dilanjutin kok! Tapi masih diketik dan aku lagi cari2 ide untuk chapter 2 nya^^ mau nunggu, 'kan? :D *plakk!*

Hehehe..

Jarang? Masa' sih? O.o ini ide aku dapet waktu lagi bengong di teras rumah! X3 *gadayangnanya* hehehe.. review lagi, ya? :D

**-Nisha Uchiha :**

Keren? O.o MAKASIIIHH! xDD *peluk2 Nisha-chan*

Sasuke kasian? O.o hohoho.. tega nya aku ini! X3 *dichidori sasu*

Iya, Fugaku jahat, ya! *lha 'kan kau yang bikin fugaku jdi jahat! Dasar megu!*

Review lagi, ya?

**-Faatin-Hime :**

Hahaha..iya, ini udah kok! ^^

Review lagi?^^

**-Kak Angga Seiko Siyosuke :**

Iya udah di update! X3 tapi yang 'Tomorokoshi Hatake no Noroi' nya harus tunggu Miko-chan dulu! ^^ 'kan yang ketik Miko-chan, tapi aku yang edit. Hehehe. Review lagi, kak?

**-Aya-na Rifa'i :**

Fu-fugaku geblek? O.o hati-hati lho, nanti di amaterasu ama fugaku! X3 *digetok* hehehe.

Gak suka fugaku di fic ini, ya? hoho.. di fic ini aku bikin Fugaku jadi kejam! Maaf, ya om fugaku!^^ *ikutan ditendang Fugaku*

Review lagi, ya.

**-Minamicchi :**

Iya^^

Um.. belum sih. Soalnya angst nya nanti muncul di detik-detik(?) chapter terakhir^^"

Review lagi, boleh? Hehehe.

**-Langit_Biru :**

Hee? Itu film? Aku gak pernah nonton? Um.. gak tau, ya.. soalnya ini ide ku yang muncul tiba-tiba waktu aku lagi bengong di teras rumah! Hihihi(?)

Um.. baiklah!^^

Review again?

**-Kak Kira Desuke :**

Kyaaaaa! Kakaaaaak! *peluk2 kak kira –ditendang*

Ehehe.. um.. kalu masih ada typo kasih tau ya, kak?^^

Iya! Makasih ya, kak buat masukannya waktu aku ngetik fic ini! Hehehe..berguna banget lho, kak! :D hehehehe.. *gak bisa berhenti ketawa*

Makasih bantuannya!^^

Review lagi, kak? *puppy eyes ala anak umur 5 tahun xD*

**-Akayuki :**

Haru-chan! xDD *peluk2*

Uum.. iya, sebenernya Sasu kaya tapi.. ya gitu deh! Baca aja! *ditimpuk*

Hm.. tinggal? Sasu itu tiggal di dunia imajinasi hayalan tingkat tinggi dalam otakku! Hohoho..*PLAKK!* baca sajalah~ *ditimpuk lagi*

Makasih~

Review lagi, ya~

**-Nakamura Kumiko-Chan :**

miko-chan~ *peluk2 lagi*

iya! Bagus gak? X3 *ke GRran*

hehehe…*blush* makasih pujiannya! ^/^

um, makasih juga buat bantuannya, ya! XD

Rebyu o futatabi?^^ (review lagi, ya?)

**-So-Chand 'Luph PLend' :**

Iya! Udah kok. ^^

Review lagi? X3

**-Haruchi Nigiyama :**

Hohoho..*ketawa gaje*

Penasaran? Ini udah update kok! Baca, ya :D

Review, ya! X3 *digetok*

**-Ayui Nonomiya :**

Wahh.. harusnya aku pake kata2 itu ya di akhir fic..OxO *ditendang*

Hehehe..

Ohya, fic mu yang 'Victoria' itu multichap bukan? O.o nanti aku review, ya!^^

Review lagi? X3

**-May Selene Richieka Miemie :**

Ehehe.. makasih mey-chan! ^/^

Iya, udah diterusin kok!

Review lagi, ya?

**-AnnZie-chan Einsteinette :**

Waduh..==a

Beda?o.o

um.. iya, tau. Tapi kata para senpai terdahulu di FFn yang berteman denganku, itu harus pake huruf besar? O.o dan waktu aku baca novel kakakku, juga pake huruf besar diakhir dialog gitu..? *bingung*

um.. yasudahlah X3 review lagi, ya? :D

**-N.P.C-11 CC :**

Ahahahaa..*peluk2 juga*

Iya, Sasu kasian ya..:( *peluk2 sasu –dikeroyok sasu fc*

Huh? deket ma saku? Hohoho.. ITU PASTI! XDD

Yep! Review lagi, ya?^^

-**Hikari Sakuragi ga login :**

Hooi..

Iya, fugaku tega amet, ya! *dijitak fugaku*

Review lagi, hika-chan~ wkwk.

**-Seiichiro raika :**

Nyooo..

Ketebak, ya? ^^a hhahah.. yasudlah.

Hoho.. aku memang jahat*dark megu mode:on*

Nah, kau menunggu fic ini, 'kan? Karena itu, wajib review chapter ini! X3

-**Arisu yana-chan :**

Makasih^^

***Plaakk!duaghh! bughh!gubrakh! pyaarrr! Meong! Gukguk! Jduar! Toing –tepar***

~~~~~~=="a~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Seorang mangaka yang tinggal di Jepang, mempunyai kembaran, peringkat 30 dari 31 murid, pintar menggambar, sifat yang sama kayak Naruto, saat kecil lebih memilih uang, lalu..adaww! *dilempar panci ama Masashi-sama karena ngebocorin rahasia orang* yaudah! Semua udah kenal dia kok! Tentu saja Masashi KISSImoto-sama! Eh, salah. Maksudku, Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated: Yang pasti T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Author: Megumi Kisai

Warning: Gaje, lebay, OOC terutama Sasuke, pokoknya bukan Sasuke banget lah! Dan Sasuke nya aku buat sangat menyayangi kaa-san nya! X3 (A/n:maaf kalau yang kemarin a/n nya agak kasar! Maaf banget, ya! *ojigi*)

_. "A-apa? Tidak mungkin! Masa' Sasuke tinggal di sini!" Tanya Sakura pada diri sendiri. Kemudian mengikuti Sasuke dan mengintip dari sebuah jendela kecil. _

"_HAH!"_

-O.o-o.O-

~Chapter 2#~

"Kaa-san, kenapa keluar kamar? Kaa-san 'kan masih sakit!" Kata Sasuke. Mikoto hanya tersenyum. "Tenanglah, kaa-san sudah mulai baikan, kok. Tidak perlu terlalu khawatir!" Ucap Mikoto menenangkan Sasuke. "Hn. Baiklah, tapi setidaknya kaa-san minum obat dulu." Kata Sasuke lalu memberikan segelas air dan satu tablet obat pada kaa-san nya.

"Kaa-san, lebih baik sekarang kaa-san istirahat! Supaya cepat sembuh." Kata Sasuke. Mikoto tersenyum lagi lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, kaa-san belum ingin istirahat. Lagi pula kaa-san sudah membaik! Tadi 'kan sudah kaa-san bilang." Ujar Mikoto.

"Huff.. yasudah. Kaa-san mau teh? Biar kubuatkan." Kata Sasuke lalu menuju dapur dan membuatkan teh untuk kaa-san nya.

'Maaf Sasuke, kaa-san selalu merepotkanmu.' Ucap Mikoto dalam hati sambil menunduk sedih. Mikoto lalu merogoh saku bajunya dan mengambil selembar foto yang menampilkan foto seorang pria yang sedang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut keiniku, dan di samping kiri nya ada seorang anak laki-laki yang rambut nya diikat satu, lalu di sebelah kanannya ada seorang wanita cantik yang memeluk lengan pria itu. "Fugaku.." Gumam Mikoto.

"Kaa-san," Panggil Sasuke. Mikoto kaget lalu buru-buru menyembunyikan foto itu dan kemudian tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Ini teh nya." Kata Sasuke sambil memberikan segelas cangkir berisi teh hangat pada kaa-san nya. "Ya, terima kasih." Ucap Mikoto.

"Soal tou-san, tadi aku bertemu dengannya di jalan menuju rumah." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba dan menyebabkan Mikoto sedikit tersedak.

"U-uhuk! Apa katamu?" Tanya Mikoto. Sasuke segera mengambil tissue dan diberikannya pada kaa-san nya. "Aku bertemu tou-san di jalan, dan tou-san memintaku untuk ikut dengannya."

"Itu terserahmu, Sasuke. mau ikut kaa-san atau tou-san, itu terserahmu." Jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum sedih. "Aku lebih memilih ikut kaa-san." Kata Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Karena tou-san sudah mencampakkan kita. Aku membencinya. Karena itu, aku tidak mau ikut dengannya!" Kata Sasuke tegas.

"Jangan begitu, bagaimana pun juga, dia ayahmu!" Kata Mikoto. Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Sejak kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai ayahku!"

"Sa-sasuke,"

~~o.o~~

"Te-ternyata.. Sasuke.." Seorang gadis cantik berambut pink mulai meneteskan air mata nya karena terharu melihat Mikoto dan Sasuke. akhirnya air mata jatuh dari mata gadis itu. "Aku kira.. Sasuke..uhh! tenang, tenang Sakura. Kalau kau berisik disini, kau akan ketahuan! Oke, tenang dan jangan menangis!" Ucap Sakura lalu menarik nafas dan kembali membuangnya.

"Eh, aduh, tidak kelihatan!" Sakura mulai sedikit meloncat di atas ember kecil yang ia buat sebagai pijakannya untuk mengintip ke dalam rumah. Namun, saat Sakura loncat, ia tidak sengaja menendang ember itu sehingga ia pun terjatuh.

GUBRAKKHH..

"Aww!"

~~o.o~~

"Hah?" Sasuke kaget dan segera berlari keluar, dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang jatuh terduduk di lantai. Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura. "Kau..Sakura 'kan! Sedang apa kau di sini!" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap sinis Sakura.

"Eh? A-ano! Ma-maaf, bukan maksudku untuk menguping pembicaraan kalian! A-aku..aku.." Ucapan Sakura tehenti ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Pergi kau!" Usir Sasuke.

"Ekh? Tapi aku tidak tau jalan pulang!" Kata Sakura lalu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke,

"Kau.." Belum sempat Sasuke berbicara Mikoto sudah menahan Sasuke. "Tenanglah, Sasuke!" Kata Mikoto.

"Tapi kaa-san.."

"Nak, siapa namamu?" Tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum manis pada Sakura.

"Ah, na-namaku Sakura," Ucap Sakura lalu ber-ojigi. Mikoto tersenyum dan menuntun Sakura. "Ayo, kau sudah datang kesini. Bertamulah." Kata Mikoto, Sakura mengaguk canggung. "Cih!" Sasuke mendengus dan ikut masuk ke dalam rumah nya.

~~o.o~~

"Jadi? Kau kesini hanya ingin mengetahui tempat tinggal Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto. Sakura mengaguk.

"I-iya, aku.. aku ingin berteman dengan Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura. Wajah sakura kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus. "Habis, aku lihat teman dekat Sasuke hanya Naruto. karena itu, aku.."

Mikoto tersenyum melihat Sakura. "Sasuke, mungkin Sakura haus. Bisa buatkan minuman?" Tanya Mikoto. "Cih! Biaklah." Sasuke pun berjalan menuju dapur.

"Sakura," Mikoto berpindah duduk di samping sakura, dan membisikkan Sakura sesuatu hingga membuat wajah sakura jadi merah padam. "Ya 'kan?" Tanya Mikoto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ke-kenapa tante bisa tau?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

Mikoto tersenyum geli melihat sakura. "Dulu, tante juga seperti itu kok!" Ujar Mikoto lalu tersenyum lagi pada Sakura. "Ingin mengetahui rumah seseorang dengan sebuah alasan 'ingin berteman'. Kau suka pada Sasuke 'kan?" Tanya Mikoto lagi semakin menjahili Sakura. Sekarang wajah Sakura sudah sangat merah. "I-i-iya!" Jawab sakura sambil menunduk malu.

"Hahaha.. kalau begitu, dekati Sasuke terus, ya." Ujar mikoto.

"Eh? Maksud tante?" Sakura menatap bingung Mikoto.

"Hm, kau punya keinginan untuk menjadi kekasih Sasuke 'kan?" Tanya Mikoto. Sekali lagi Sakura blushing, Sakura mengaguk. "Hhaha, karena itu, jangan menyerah, ya! ya.. mungkin sifat Sasuke agak sedikit keras, tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok!" Jelas Mikoto. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, kalau boleh tau, kenapa Sasuke jadi membenci ayahnya?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Mikoto menunduk sedih. "Ah, ma-maaf tante aku tidak.."

"Tidak, tak apa. Kalau kau memang ingin tau, akan tante ceritakan." Kata Mikoto lalu menarik nafas nya sebentar dan mulai bercerita. "Dulu, keluarga kami baik-baik saja, tapi tiba-tiba saja perusahaan kami bangkrut dan dililit hutang yang jumlah nya sangat besar. Demi membayar hutang itu, Fugaku ayah sasuke meminjam uang dalam jumlah besar ke pada sahabat dekatnya. Suatu hari, sahabatnya itu menagih hutangnya, tapi jumlah nya lebih besar dari yang Fugaku pinjam. Entah bagaimana, Fugaku bertemu dengan wanita muda yang menjanjikan uang yang berjumlah besar tapi dengan syarat, Fugaku harus menikah dengannya. Fugaku menyanggupi ajakan wanita itu, dan dengan cara yang kejam, Fugaku mencampakkan kami, dan...uhh.." Mikoto tidak kuat lagi menahan tangisnya.

"Ah! Maaf tante, aku sudah buat tante sedih! Maafkan aku!" Ujar Sakura sambil mengelus punggung Mikoto. Mikoto hanya mengaguk namun tetap menangis.

"Kaa-san, ini.." Sasuke yang baru datang langsung kaget melihat Mikoto menangis, dihampirinya Mikoto dan Sakura. "Kaa-san kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke, pandangannya beralih ke Sakura dan menatap tajam sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada kaa-san ku!" Tanya Sasuke kasar.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya.."

"Sudahlah Sasuke, bukan Sakura kok yang salah." Ujar Mikoto lalu tersenyum pada Sakura dan Sasuke. "Seperti nya aku butuh istirahat. Tante tinggal dulu, ya Sakura." Kata Mikoto, Sakura hanya mengaguk. "Sasuke, berbincang-bincang lah dengan sakura. Kaa-san mau istirahat dulu." Lalu Mikoto pun masuk ke kamarnya.

Ssiiiingg…

Hening.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sakura yang merasa bosan pun segera memutuskan kalau ia yang harus berbicara duluan. "Sasuke, aku.. aku sudah tau tentang keluargamu. Tadi tante Mikoto yang menceritakannya padaku." Kata Sakura.

"Lalu? Kau mau membocorkan masalah keluargaku di depan umum? Mau menyebarkan berita tentang keluargaku di sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memandang sinis Sakura.

"Tidak! Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu. Tapi.. ijinkanlah aku menjadi sahabatmu," Kata Sakura kemudian menunduk.

"Sahabat?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak butuh sahabat." Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi, paling tidak kau harus mempunyai seseorang yang bisa berbagi masalah denganmu! Kau boleh menceritakan apa saja padaku. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu!" Kata Sakura, wajah Sakura kini sudah memerah karena baru kali ini ia berani berbicara seperti itu pada Sasuke.

"Aku benci orang kaya." Gumam Sasuke.

"Ah," Sakura kaget lalu ia menunduk lagi. "A-aku bukan orang kaya, aku dan keluargaku biasa-biasa saja!" Kata Sakura berbohong. Karena sebenarnya Sakura adalah anak dari Haruno Hazuki orang terkaya kedua di Jepang.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Benar?" Sakura mengaguk.

"Boleh aku berteman denganmu?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura dan sedikit tersenyum. "Tidak ada salahnya." Kata Sasuke dengan volume suara yang kecil.

"Eh? Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kuantar kau pulang ini sudah malam." Kata Sasuke, Sakura mengaguk dan mereka pun keluar dari rumah Sasuke.

~~^^"~~

Di perjalanan pulang, Sasuke dan sakura berbincang-bincang dan itu membuat hubungan mereka sedikit tambah dekat. Tapi saat sudah hampir sampai di rumah Sakura, Sakura ingat sesuatu. "Ah! Sasuke, cukup sampai sini saja! Biar aku pulang sendiri ke rumahku." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura heran. "Sudah tanggung, kuantar saja sekalian." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak usah! Lagi pula kau harus menjaga kaa-san mu 'kan? Tak apa, rumahku tinggal beberapa meter lagi kok. sudah dekat." Kata Sakura.

"Hn. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Hati-hati." Kata Sasuke kemudian berbalik dan segera pergi.

Sakura menghela nafas nya. "Huff.. untung saja,"

~~o.o~~

-Rumah keluarga Haruno-

Brukh

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur empuk berukuran queen-size miliknya lalu menghela nafas. "Demi berteman dengan Sasuke, aku berbohong. Walau sekarang aku berhasil berteman dengan Sasuke, tapi kalau Sasuke tau aku yang sebenarnya bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura pada diri sendiri. Diraihnya bantal guling yang disebelahnya dan dipeluknya bantal guling itu. "Sasuke pasti marah," Kata Sakura sedih. "Ugh.. tapi kalau tidak begitu, aku tidak bisa menjadi sahabat Sasuke."

"Pokoknya aku harus hati-hati supaya keluargaku yang sebenarnya tidak diketahui Sasuke! ya, harus! Ayo, semangat Sakuraaa! Yeah..!"

~~T.T~~

-Konoha High School-

"Sasuke!" Panggil seseorang pada Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya lalu memutar bola matanya, bosan. "Apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke, um.. kita..ng..ano..kita sahabatan, 'kan?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata Sakura.

"Hn."

"Apa artinya?"

"Apa saja boleh."

Sweatdropped

"Sana masuk ke kelasmu, sebentar lagi guru datang." Kata Sasuke.

"Uhh..baiklah!" Ucap Sakura lalu pergi ke kelasnya.

~~o.o~~

-Istirahat..-

"Saaasuuukeee~" Panggil Sakura sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus. "Hei! Sedang apa?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku.

"Kau sendiri tau aku sedang apa." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ah! Iya-iya, maaf. Hehe. Um..Sasuke, pulang sekolah ini mau jalan-jalan tidak? Aku ketemu toko es krim baru yang enak, lho! Kita bisa makan es krim di situ dan ngobrol banyak!" Ujar Sakura bersemangat. Sasuke memutar bola mata nya, bosan. "Aku tidak mau." Tolak Sasuke.

"Eh! Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan agak kecewa.

"Kau kira aku perempuan? Yang mau bergossip tidak jelas tentang laki-laki, dandan, shopping dan segala macam!" Kata Sasuke agak sinis.

Sakura hanya nyengir. "Ehehe.. ya, gak juga kali, Sas! Kita obrolin tentang pelajaran saja? Lagi pula, sebentar lagi ulangan, lho! Kau mau tidak naik kelas?" Tanya Sakura. "Ah, ya! atau kita belajar bersama di rumahmu?" Tawar Sakura.

"Setiap hari juga aku belajar."

"Ah! Ya sekali-kali kita belajar bersama! Kau 'kan pintar, jadi bisa ajarin aku!" Kata Sakura.

"Hn."

"Apa itu artinya 'iya'?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Ya."

"Yeahh! Terima kasih, Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah memeluk Sasuke. "Ah! Ma-maaf, Sasuke!" Ujar Sakura dan langsung melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hn."

"Um..Jadi? kita pulang bareng?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya."

-Pulang Sekolah-

"Sasuke! ayo pulang!" Ajak Sakura lalu menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan mereka pun berjalan ke gerbang sekolah mereka.

XoXoXoXoXo

"Masih jauh?" Tanya Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah bosan berjalan berjam-jam.

"Um..sudah dekat," Jawab Sakura. "Ah! Itu tempatnya! Ayo, Sasuke!" Kata Sakura lalu menarik tangan Sasuke dan berlari ke stand es krim yang baru saja dibuka itu.

~~^^"~~

"Permisi, um..paman penjual es?" Panggil sakura.

"Ah! Selamat datang. Ada yang mau dipesan?" Tanya paman itu sambil tersenyum.

"Um..aku pesan Strawberry Ice Cream. Tapi pake Cup, ya!" Ujar Sakura. Paman itu hanya tersenyum lalu pandangan paman itu beralih ke Sasuke. "Nah, kau mau pesan apa, nak?" Tanya paman bermata sipit itu.

"Chocovanilla Ice Cream." Ujar Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan buku nya yang kemarin ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Paman itu pun tersenyum dan mulai mencatat pesanan Sasuke dan sakura. "Nah, tunggu sebentar, ya!" Katanya.

"Eh. Paman, tunggu!" Cegah Sakura. Paman itu pun berbalik. "Ya?"

"Um.. Chocovanilla nya ditaruh di cup saja, ya, paman." Ujar Sakura, paman itu mengaguk dan berjalan masuk ke dapur.

"Kenapa harus pakai cup?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena kita akan makan es krim sambil jalan-jalan! Kan rugi kalau es krim nya sampai meleleh!" Kata Sakura.

"Terserahlah."

"Nah. Nak, ini es krim nya." Kata paman itu sambil menyodorkan Strawberry Ice Cream dan Chocovanilla Ice Cream yang kelihatan enak itu. "Terima kasih paman! Ini uangnya." Ujar Sakura lalu menyerahkan dua lembar uang dan kemudian mengambil es krim itu.

"Ayo, Sasuke!" Ajak Sakura lalu menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

~~o.o~~

"Um, Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengaguk. "Ng.. kenapa kau benci orang kaya?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Karena orang kaya itu hanya bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang. Aku benci orang kaya." Jelas Sasuke, lalu memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana nya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah, Sasuke juga orang kaya?" Tanya Sakura lagi lalu membuang cup es krim nya di tempat sampah.

"Hn. Itu dulu, tapi aku lebih memilih jadi orang yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku membenci orang kaya, itu semua karena tou-san ku. Dia lebih mementingkan perusahaan dan uang dari pada keluarganya. Nahkan dia rela menikahi wanita lain demi uangnya. Menjijikkan." Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi 'kan tidak semua orang kaya seperti itu!" Bantah Sakura. "Ada juga orang kaya yang baik dan pengertian, 'kan?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar. "Kau tidak mengerti, Sakura. Sebaik-baiknya orang kaya, jika berhubungan dengan uang dan perusahaan mereka, mereka pasti rela mengorbankan semuanya demi mendapatkan uang lebih yang tak abadi itu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tidak! Kau yang tidak mengerti! Mereka.."

"Bisa kita ganti topik pembicaraan? Aku bosan mendengar kata 'kaya'" Kata Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Uh.. baiklah. Um, apa kau akan menerima ajakan tou-sanmu?" Tanya Sakura. "Maaf, tapi aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan tou-sanmu."

"Hn. Tidak mungkin aku menerima ajakannya. Dia sudah sengaja meninggali aku dan kaa-san. Untuk apa aku ikut membantu nya lagi? Aku tidak sudi! Biarkan saja perusahaannya bangkrut." Kata Sasuke, sinis.

"Um.. Kalau boleh tau, kenapa perusahaanmu bisa bangkrut?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tou-sanku meminjam uang dari perusahaan lain, tapi aku tidak tau uang itu untuk apa. Dan saat perusahaan itu menagih hutangnya, tou-san tidak bisa bayar dan memutuskan untuk meminjam uang pada sahabat dekatnya. Sahabat dekat tou-san akhirnya menagih hutan itu juga dan sekali lagi tou-san tidak bisa bayar. Akhirnya perusahaan tou-san diambil alih oleh temannya itu. Selanjutnya sudah diceritakan oleh kaa-sanku kemarin." Jelas Sasuke.

"Ah, iya. Aku mengerti. Um, apa kau tidak ada niat untuk berbaikan dengan tou-sanmu?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak. Aku sudah terlanjur sangat benci padanya." Kata Sasuke, Sakura hanya mengaguk. "Dengar, jangan ceritakan masalahku pada siapa pun!" Kata Sasuke.

"Um, baiklah." Kata sakura.

"Hn. ayo ku antar kau pulang." Ajak Sasuke. Sakura mengaguk.

"Um, Sasuke, sampai sini saja antarnya! Aku mau ke toko lagu dekat sini dulu!" Kata Sakura.

"Biar kutemani." Tawar Sasuke.

"Eh, tidak usah! Aku tidak mau merepotkan! Sudah, ya? daah~" Kata Sakura lalu berlari dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke pun membalas dengan lambaian tangan juga. Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia tersenyum kecil.

~~~^^"~~~

"TIDAK! Tidak akan ku izinkan kau untuk mengambil Sasuke dariku!" Bentak seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu.

"Jangan keras kepala! Asal kau tau, Sasuke sudah muak dengan semua ini! Kalau dia ikut denganku, dia akan bahagia dan kehidupannya akan terjamin!" Kata seorang pria tinggi yang berdiri di hadapan wanita tadi. "Mikoto. Sasuke selalu berusaha menyembunyikan kehidupan asli nya di sekolah! Apa kau tidak tau itu! Apa kau tau bahwa Sasuke selalu berpura-pura menjadi orang kaya di sekolah!"

"A-aku tidak tau. Tapi, dari mana kau tau semua itu tentang Sasuke? Bukankah kau tidak pernah dekat dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Wanita cantik yang dipanggil 'Mikoto' itu.

"Cih! Ibu macam apa kau sampai tidak tau apa-apa yentang kehidupan sekolah Sasuke!" Kata pria itu yang ternyata Fugaku, ayah Sasuke. "Mikoto, Sasuke harus ikut denganku!"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Kau…" Saat Fugaku ingin menampar Mikoto, ada seseorang yang menangkis tangannya.

"Jangan pernah menyakiti kaa-sanku lagi, Uchiha Fugaku!" Kata orang itu sambil menatap tajam Fugaku.

"Sasuke!" Kata Fugaku agak kaget.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Fugaku. "Kaa-san tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke, Mikoto mengaguk. Sasuke mendeathgalre Fugaku. "Tou-san, jangan pernah mengganggu aku dan kaa-san lagi! Apa kau belum puas sudah menyakiti aku dan kaa-san, hah!" Bentak Sasuke yang emosi sudah mulai naik.

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu! Kau harus ikut denganku kalau kau mau bahagia dan kehidupanmu terjamin!" Bentak Fugaku.

"Cih! Jangan harap!" Kata Sasuke. "Aku tidak mungkin ikut dengan pria bre*ngsek sepertimu!" Kata Sasuke.

BUAGHH!

"Sa-sasuke!" Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke. "Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" Tanya Mikoto lalu mengambil tissue dan mengelap dari yang sedikit keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Sasuke menatap kaa-san nya dan tatapan itu bisa diartikan 'masuk-ke-kamar-kaa-san-sekarang-biar-aku-yang-urus-ini'. Mikoto mengerti dan mengaguk kemudian berlari masuk.

"Jaga mulutmu!" Kata Fugaku yang sudah meninju Sasuke.

"Cih! Untuk apa aku menjaga mulutku, hah! Lagi pula kau memang cocok dibilang begitu!" Bentak Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Kau…"

"Sudah! Cukup, tou-san! Jangan keterlaluan!" Cegah seorang pemuda tampan yang rambutnya diikat kebelakang.

"Itachi! Sedang apa kau di sini! Bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus tunggu di mobil!" Tanya Fugaku dengan nada kasar.

"Cih! Aku tidak mungkin berdiam diri di mobil jika sudah melihat Suasana seperti ini!" Ujar Itachi, ia kemudian menatap Sasuke. "Kau sudah berubah rupanya?" Tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mendengus. "Ternyata kau memilih untuk ikut dengan tou-san. Kukira kau masih tinggal di rumah Akatsuki itu, baka Itachi."

"Hmph! Siapa bilang? Aku tidak mungkin ikut dengannya." Kata Itachi sambil tertawa meremehkan ke arah Fugaku.

"Cih!" Dengus Fugaku. "Terserah kalianlah! Aku tidak perduli! Dan Sasuke, waktu mu masih banyak! Pikirlah baik-baik! ayo Itachi!" Kata Fugaku lalu pergi dari rumah itu.

"Hn." Gumam Itachi kemudian mengikuti Fugaku dari belakang.

"Nii-san.."

Itachi berhenti saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. "Hn. apa? Tumben sekali kau mau memanggilku 'nii-san' biasanya tidak." Ujar Itachi.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan perkataan Itachi. "Kenapa.. nii-san ikut dengan tou-san yang sudah mencampakkan kita?" Tanya Sasuke. "Apa nii-san tidak kasihan pada kaa-san? Apa nii-san sudah tidak memikirkan kaa-san?"

"…"

"Jawab, nii-san!" Ujar Sasuke. "Apa nii-san tidak bisa membenci tou-san yang sudah menyakiti kaa-san!" Tanya Sasuke sedikit kasar.

Itachi menggeleng. "Aku memang ada sedikit perasaan benci. Tapi, aku tidak bisa benar-benar membenci tou-san." Jawab Itachi.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..dia ayah kita," Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum sedih.

Sasuke kaget. "A-apa?"

"Kau pasti tau maksudku. Kau 'kan pintar. Sudah, ya.. adik kecilku! Nanti kita bertemu lagi!" Ujar Itachi lalu lari ke arah mobil mewah yang terparkir sedikit jauh dari rumah itu.

"Nii-san.."

~~~T…T~~~

'Cih! Sial! Sakit sekali!' Kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil mengkompres bibirnya yang kena tinju Fugaku. "Hahh.." Sasuke menarik nafas dan kemudian berjalan ke meja dapur untuk menaruh handuk dan air dalam baskom itu.

Sesudah itu, Sasuke berjalan ke meja makan. 'Tidak ada makanan. Kaa-san tidak masak. Lebih baik aku cari makanan dulu.' Ujar Sasuke dalam hati, ia pun segera berjalan ke kamar kaa-sannya, Mikoto.

-Kamar Mikoto-

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar kaa-san nya yang tidak dikunci. "Kaa-san, aku mau cari…" Perkataan Sasuke terputus. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat kaa-san nya telah terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurmya.

"K-KAA_SAN!"

**#To Be Continued#**

Huwaaa… aneh..aneh..aneh! DX

Hiks.. lagi-lagi fic ku jadi aneh nan gaje banget T_T

Banyak typo, ya?

Um.. tolong semuanya, ajarin aku bikin suasana rumah sakit, please? *puppy eyes*

Ah, ya, jangan lupa review fic baruku, ya! 'My Teacher or My Lover' wkwkwkwk.

yaudah. Sampe sini dulu, ya! mau nunggu chapt 3 nya kan? XDD

Hm.. aku punya pesan untuk kalian ; AYO RAMAIKAN FANDOM NARUTO DENGAN FIC PAIR SASUSAKU! XDDD *dikeroyok warga ffn(?)*

Review, yaaa~

-review banyak, review gak banyak saya terima-


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre :**

**Friendship / Angst / Romance *maybe***

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**Rein Megumi/Megumi Kisai/Kagami Reinka**

_Sasuke membuka pintu kamar kaa-san nya yang tidak dikunci."Kaa-san, aku mau cari—" perkataan Sasuke terputus, matanya terbelalak saat melihat kaa-san nya telah terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya._

"_K-KAA-SAN!"_

Chapter 3#

Seorang remaja laki-laki berumur 16 tahun ini sedang terduduk gelisah di depan ruang UGD rumah sakit Konoha Hospital, ia sedang memikirkan ibunya yang sedang dirawat. Remaja bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu segera mengambil handphonenya dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia menelepon seseorang yang baru-baru ini menjadi sahabatnya.

"Moshi-moshi?" sapa suara di seberang sana.

"Sa-Sakura, ini aku, Sasuke," jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke. Ada apa?"

"Bisa aku minta waktumu sebentar? Aku ingin kau datang ke Konoha Hospital sekarang. Kaa-san ku sedang dirawat masuk UGD. "

"Ap-apa! Bagaimana bisa!"

"Aku akan menceritakannya kalau kau sudah sampai di sini, Sakura. cepatlah."

"Ah, i-iya, aku segera ke sana. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke," ujar Sakura lalu memutuskan sambungannya. Setelah itu, Sasuke mematikan handphonenya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku seragam sekolahnya. Sasuke memang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, ia belum sempat menggantinya dengan baju rumah.

#**Kediaman Haruno#**

"Cepat, cepat, cepat! Nii-san, cepatlah, aku harus cepat!" seru seorang gadis remaja berambut Pink, gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu kini sedang berdiri di sebelah kakaknya yang sedang memperbaiki mobil mereka yang tampaknya sedang mogok.

"Uh, kau ini berisik sekali sih," gerutu Sasori, kakaknya Sakura. "Sepertinya mobilnya rusak, aku tidak akan bisa mengantarkanmu ke Konoha Hospital."

Sakura menarik rambutnya frustasi. "Arghh.. lalu bagaimana? Aku harus cepat ke sana!"

"Memangnya di sana ada apa sih, Sakura?" tanya Sasori, dari tadi sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan tujuan Sakura pergi ke Konoha Hospital, tapi Sakura tidak memberitahunya.

"Sudah kubilang nii-san tidak boleh tau!" kata Sakura, ia melihat jam tangan sport warna putih yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. "Cepatlah, nii-saaan."

"Huh," Sasori tampak berpikir sebentar, setelah itu ia mendapat sebuah ide. "Eh, kau naik bus saja? Tou-san dan kaa-san tidak ada, aku memperbolehkanmu."

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum senang, Sasori mengaguk. "Aa~ Arigato, nii-saan. Kau memang nii-san ku yang paling baiiik. Aku berangkat dulu, ya? Jaa!" seru Sakura, lalu mencium pipi kakaknya dan kemudian langsung berlari keluar halaman rumah.

Sasori hanya tersenyum memandang adik satu-satunya itu. "Iya, Sama-sama, Imouto."

"Sasuke!"

Merasa dipanggil, Sasuke menoleh, ia melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut Pink sedang berlari ke arahnya. Sasuke pun berdiri, hanya sekedar untuk menyambut gadis itu datang.

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke. "Sasuke, bagaimana kaa-san mu? " tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tau. Dokter yang memeriksa kaa-san ku belum keluar dari ruangan kaa-san ku."

"Hmm.. Sabar ya, Sasuke?" ujar Sakura, Sasuke hanya mengaguk kecil.

Setelah percakapan singkat tadi, mereka hanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sasuke memikirkan tentang keadaan kaa-sannya dan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tau apa, sementara Sakura berpikir tentang kebohongannya terhadap Sasuke.

Beberapa lama kemudian, pintu ruang UGD dibuka oleh seorang wanita muda yang memakai jas warna putih, dokter Tsunade.

"Dokter!" panggil Sasuke, ia menghampiri dokter itu diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. "Bagaimana keadaan kaa-sanku?"

Dokter itu menatap Sasuke sebentar, kemudian menghela napas. "Sudah membaik, sekarang ia sedang istirahat," ujar dokter itu. Mendengar kata-kata dokter itu, Sasuke dan Sakura menghela napas lega. "Masuklah, jenguk kaa-sanmu. Setelah itu tolong ke ruanganku."

Sasuke mengaguk, lalu segera masuk kedalam ruang UGD diikuti Sakura.

XoXoXo

Aroma khas rumah sakit mulai tercium oleh Sasuke dan Sakura, saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang UGD tempat kaa-san Sasuke masih beristirahat. Kaa-san Sasuke memang belum dipindahkan ke ruang rawat lain, ia masih di UGD.

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekati kaa-sannya dan menatap kaa-sannya dalam-dalam. Ia menggenggam tangan kaa-sannya yang pucat.

"Kaa-san," panggil Sasuke. "Kh.. kaa-san harus cepat sembuh, di dunia ini aku hanya mempunyai kaa-san, kaa-san tidak boleh pergi," ujar Sasuke. Sasuke yang biasanya berwajah dingin, sekarang menampilkan wajah sedihnya di depan kaa-san dan sahabat barunya –Sakura.

Sakura menatap sedih ke arah Sasuke, ia mendekati Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam tangan kaa-sannya. "Sasuke, bukannya kau disuruh dokter untuk ke ruangannya?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengaguk lalu berdiri. "Iya, aku akan ke sana," ujar Sasuke lalu menatap kaa-sannya, kemudian ia menatap Sakura. "Tolong jaga kaa-sanku sebentar." Sakura yang mendengar itu pun mengaguk.

XoXoXo

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruang UGD, ia menutup pintunya perlahan agar tidak membangunkan kaa-sannya. Sekarang ia akan pergi ke ruangan dokter Tsunade, karena tadi ia dipanggil oleh dokter Tsunade. Selama berjalan ke ruangan dokter Tsunade, Sasuke hanya menatap kosong lantai-lantai yang ia lewati, ia sibuk dengan pikiran tentang kaa-sannya.

Tidak terasa, akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu putih bertuliskan nama dokter Tsunade. Segera ia mengetuk pintu itu.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Masuk," ujar Suara dari dalam ruangan.

Mendengar ia sudah diijinkan untuk masuk, Sasuke pun segera memasuki ruangan itu dan menghampiri sang dokter yang sedang sibuk di meja kerjanya.

Dokter yang bernama Tsunade itu mendongakkan kepalanya, dilihatnya seorang anak remaja yang cukup tampan. "Ah, kau, siapa namamu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke lalu ia melihat

"Ah, ya. Duduklah," suruhnya, Sasuke pun segera duduk di depan .

"Mengapa memanggilku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, aku hanya ingin membahas sesuatu tentang kaa-sanmu. Aku langsung saja, apa kau tau kalau kaa-sanmu memiliki penyakit ?" tanya Tsunade. Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung mengaguk. "Ku pikir kaa-sanmu harus dirawat di rumah sakit dan segera dioperasi. Penyakit kaa-sanmu sudah sangat parah."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya menarik nafas berat. "Berapa.. biaya operasinya?"

"Bisa mencapai belasan juta," ujar Tsunade.

"Kalau.. tidak dioperasi?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Kemungkinan besar, kaa-sanmu tidak akan ada lagi di dunia ini."

"…."

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Kalau kau mengijinkanku mengoperasi kaa-sanmu sekarang, tolong bayar uang operasinya," ujar Tsunade, melihat raut wajah sedih dan bingung Sasuke, Tsunade menambahkan lagi. "Tapi, kaa-sanmu masih bisa dirawat inap di rumah sakit ini. Setidaknya itu untuk mencegah penyakit kaa-sanmu yang makin lama makin parah."

Saske mengaguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, untuk sementara rawat dulu kaa-sanku di rumah sakit ini. Tapi, berapa biaya perawatannya?"

"Itu bisa dilihat nanti, Sasuke. Yang jelas tidak akan murah," ujar Tsunade.

"Ya sudah, aku permisi dulu," ujar Sasuke lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Tsunade sendiri hanya diam memperhatikan punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

XoXoXoXo

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura, Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam langsung melihat Sakura tanpa membalas panggilannya. "Ceritakan padaku, apa yang dokter katakan tadi?" tanya Sakura, ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa dan duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, ia ragu-ragu untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Sakura. Jujur saja, Sasuke belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Sakura. Tapi akhirnya ia menceritakannya juga pada Sakura. "Dokter bilang, kaa-san harus dioperasi karena penyakit yang dimilikinya. Kalau tidak, kaa-san tak akan ada lagi di dunia ini."

"Lalu? Kau menerimanya?"

"Tidak."

"Apa? Kenapa? Bukannya dengan operasi kemungkinan kaa-san mu bisa sembuh?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lalu memandang kaa-san nya yang masih terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit. "Itu masih kemungkinan. Bisa saja operasi nya gagal dan kaa-san tak dapat ditolong. Lagipula biaya operasinya mahal, darimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang itu untuk membiayai operasi kaa-san?"

Sakura memandang sedih Sasuke, ia menghela nafasnya. "Lalu sekarang kaa-sanmu bagaimana?"

"Ia akan dirawat inap di rumah sakit ini. Sementara itu, aku akan kerja sambilan untuk membiayai pengobatan kaa-san," ujar Sasuke. ia melihat jam dinding di kamar itu, jam itu sudah menunjukan pukul satu malam. "Sakura, pulanglah."

"Eh?"

"Ini sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang, orang tuamu pasti akan mencari-carimu kalau kau belum pulang," ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke juga akan pulang?"

"Tidak, aku akan menemani kaa-san ku di sini."

"Kalau begitu aku akan di sini juga," ujar Sakura. "Tak usah khawatir soal orang tuaku, tadi aku sudah memberitahu mereka. Mereka memperbolehkanku kok."

Sasuke menatap Sakura, kemudian berdiri. "Tidak. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

"Eh? Aku tidak akan pulang, aku akan menemani Sasuke di sini!" ujar Sakura, ia bersikeras ingin menemani Sasuke di rumah sakit. Ia tidak tega membiarkan Sasuke sendirian menemani kaa-sannya di rumah sakit.

"Tidak usah. Besok sekolah, kau harus tidur dan bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan keperluan sekolah."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Pagi-pagi nanti aku akan kembali ke rumah untuk menyiapkan keperluan sekolah," ujar Sasuke. Sakura hanya cemberut karena tidak diijinkan Sasuke untuk menemaninya. "Sudahlah, ayo pulang."

"Ya, ya, ya," Sakura pun akhirnya menyerah dan berdiri kemudian mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari kamar rawat.

XoXoXo

"Heeei, Sasukeee," panggil Sakura, Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membaca bukunya. Sakura yang cemberut karena merasa didiami oleh Sasuke pun akhirnya mengambil bangku dan duduk di depan Sasuke. Sakura diam, ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke pun melihat Sakura. gadis itu sedang sibuk melihat dirinya. "Apa?"

"Eh, tak apa," ujar Sakura. "Ah! Aku hampir lupa, kau dipanggil kepala sekolah, Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan menyimpannya di dalam tas lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan kedua tangan di dalam kantung celananya diikuti Sakura.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya kesal dengan Sakura yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Heh?" Sakura salah tingkah, matanya melihat-lihat ke segala arah, mencari alasan. "Err.. aku hanya ingin.. menemanimu?"

"Hn?"

Sakura makin salah tingkah ketika melihat Sasuke yang menatap dirinya dalam-dalam dengan alis yang terangkat. 'tampan sekali,' pikir Sakura. "Ituu.. yah, kau tahu, err mungkin kau butuh teman untuk menemanimu pergi ke kantor guru?"

"Aku bisa sendiri," ujar Sasuke, dingin. "Tapi.. kalau kau mau menemaniku—ya sudah."

"Eh? Kau serius?" tanya Sakura, ia tidak percaya Sasuke membolehkan dirinya menemaninya, padahal yang ia tahu Sasuke hanya ingin sendiri kalau dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah atau semacamnya. Ia tidak yakin, tapi tadi ia melihat semburat merah di wajah putih Sasuke.

"Hn, sebelum aku berubah pikiran," kata Sasuke lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Eeeh.. Sasuke, tunggu!" seru Sakura lalu menyusul Sasuke dan berjalan di samping Sasuke.

XoXoXo

Sesampainya di depan ruangan kepala sekolah, Sasuke menatap pintu itu ragu-ragu. Ia ragu-ragu untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Bukan karena ia murid bermasalah yang takut dihukum, ia hanya tidak mau kalau kepala sekolah memanggilnya hanya karena untuk mengingatkannya tentang biaya sekolah yang sudah berbulan-bulan belum ia bayar.

Akhirnya dengan perlahan ia mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah itu dan dibalas dengan seruan yang menyuruh Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Sang kepala sekolah duduk diam di kursinya, ia menatap Sasuke. Kemudian mata biru lautnya menatap seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedari tadi menemani Sasuke. "Sakura, maaf—tapi bisakah kau keluar sebentar?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa Minato-sensei?"

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu yang hanya diketahui olehku dan Sasuke," ujar Minato. "Kalau tidak keberatan, tunggulah di luar."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia khawatir pada Sasuke, karena itu ia menemani Sasuke sedari tadi. Yah, mungkin berlebihan khawatir hanya karena seseorang dipanggil kepala sekolah. Tapi memang begitulah Sakura, lagipula Sakura sudah sangat menyayangi Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, ia tahu Sakura mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Sakura, tunggulah di luar," pinta nya. Sakura memandang Sasuke lalu akhirnya mengaguk dan berjalan keluar.

Setelah melihat Sakura keluar dari ruangan, Minato memulai pembicaraan mereka. "Kelihatannya ia menurut sekali padamu, kau dan Sakura pacaran?" tanya Minato, sedikit basa-basi.

"Tidak, ia temanku. Tidak lebih," ujar Sasuke, dingin. Sakura yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Sasuke dan Minato hanya menunduk sedih ketika mengetahui bahwa Sasuke hanya menganggapnya teman. Tapi ia harus memakluminya, Sasuke baru mengenalnya dua hari yang lalu.

"Oh, begitu," balas Minato. Laki-laki tampan yang merupakan ayah Naruto—teman Sasuke itu kemudian menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku akan langsung ke topik utama kita. Kau tahu, Kurenai-sensei sudah menagih uang sekolahmu."

"Hn."

"Mungkin sedikit tidak sopan, tapi bisakah kau cepat membayar uang sekolahmu? Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu kalau kau tidak segera membayar uang sekolahmu, kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah," ujar Minato.

'Sasuke.. akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah kalau tidak segera membayar uang sekolah?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Gadis cantik itu saling menggenggam kedua tangannya, khawatir memikirkan Sasuke.

Sasuke diam menatap Minato, ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. "Dan lagi, ada beberapa buku yang harus kau beli untuk keperluan sekolahmu. Saat ini hanya kau yang belum membeli buku itu."

"Aku.. akan mengusahakannya, sensei," ujar Sasuke lalu berdiri dri tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Minato. "Permisi."

XoXoXo

Angin berhembus menerpa wajah Sasuke yang sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon Sakura di taman samping sekolah. Ini adalah tempat yang sangat disukainya. Sasuke merasa sangat nyaman jika berada di sini, ia merasa beban dan semua masalahnya hilang begitu saja kalau ia mengistirahatkan dirinya di tempat ini.

"Sasuke!" seru seorang gadis, Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia sedikit kesal karena ada yang mengganggu acara santai-santai nya ini. Sasuke malas berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya itu, Ia mengetahui bahwa gadis yang memanggilnya itu adalah Sakura—gadis yang selalu mengganggunyadi sekolah tadi pagi.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sedang tiduran di bawah pohon Sakura, ia menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya. "Sasuke, lihat, aku membuatkan makan siang untukmu. Kau suka Sushi, 'kan? Ini, kubuatkan sushi extra tomat untukmu!"

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya lalu menatap Sakura, kesal. "Kau tahu, kau menggangguku, Sakura."

"Ah," Sakura terkejut mendengar Sasuke mengatakan itu, ia menunduk. "Maaf," Sakura merasa bersalah. Memang benar, sejak Sasuke keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, Sakura terus-terusan mengganggu Sasuke, mengajak Sasuke berbicara, padahal ia tahu bahwa Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka berbicara banyak. "Aku.. hanya ingin menemani Sasuke, menjadi teman Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah berkata sedingin itu pada gadis yang sebenarnya berniat baik ini. Sasuke bingung, kenapa sekarang ia menjadi orang yang gampang sekali luluh pada setiap kata-kata Sakura. "Tak apa."

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Kemudian kedua tangan gadis cantik itu terulur untuk memberikan Sasuke sekotak sushi yang sengaja ia buatkan untuk Sasuke. "Ini, Sushi extra tomat sebagai permintaan maafku."

Sasuke diam mentapa kotak Sushi buatan Sakura, alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Bukankah tujuan utama mu kesini adalah untuk memberikanku Sushi itu?"

"Err.. yah," Sakura tersenyum canggung, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Ah, sudahlah, makan saja. Aku sudah sengaja bangun pagi hanya untuk membuatkanmu ini lho, Sasuke." ujar Sakura, meminta—err atau tepatnya memaksa Sasuke untuk memakan Sushi buatannya.

"Hn, terima kasih," ujar Sasuke lalu mengambil kotak Sushi itu dan memakannya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Eh, anu.. Sasuke, boleh tidak aku memanggilmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura menunduk malu, mungkin ia terlalu nekat. "Err.. yah, maaf. Aku hanya merasa lebih dekat denganmu kalau kupnaggil begitu. Kalau kau keberatan, aku akan memanggilmu seperti biasa."

"Terserah kau saja."

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Sasuke. gadis itu sedikit menggeser duduknya sehingga lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. "Bagaimana rasa Sushinya, Sasuke-kun? enak?"

"Lumayan,"

Sakura cemberut mendengar jawaban Sasuke. 'Apa-apaan itu jawaban lumayan? Apa susahnya sih menjawab enak atau tidak?' pikir Sakura. "Sasukeeeee"

"Berisik," ujar Sasuke lalu kembali memakan sushi buatan Sakura itu. Sementara wajah Sakura sudah semakin cemberut. Secara tidak sadar, Sasuke sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya. Tersenyum tipis.

XoXoXoXo

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur empuknya yang spreinya bermotif bunga Sakura. gadis berambut Pink itu tersenyum ketika mengingat Sasuke—laki-laki yang disukainya memakan sushi buatannya dengan lahap.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, senyum manis itu hilang dari wajah Sakura. Ia teringat akan percakapan Minato dan Sasuke tadi pagi. "Kalau tidak membayar uang sekolah secepat mungkin.. Sasuke-kun akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah," gumam Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk guling yang berada di sebelahnya. "Sasuke-kun tidak boleh keluar dari sekolah," ujar Sakura. "Aku harus membantunya. Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Sakura diam, ia sibuk memikirkan cara untuk membantu Sasuke agar tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena sudah berbulan-bulan tidak membayar uang sekolah. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu tersentak. Yah, mungkin ia bisa membantu Sasuke dengan cara itu, walaupun kebohongannya pada Sasuke akan bertambah.

**To Be Continued ..**

Blablablaaa~

Astaga..

Fict ini lama banget yah updatenya..

Lama.. lama.. LAMAAA BANGET UPDATE NYAAA! *guling-guling*

Maaf banget, aku jadi ga enak hati sama yang review minta update kilat..T-T

Maaf juga, aku ga sempet bales review T_T

Ngomong-ngomong apa kabar? Lama ga ketemu xD. Pasti banyak yang udah lupa sama fict ini yah? Pasti tuh.. sekarang aku balik lagi nih, ada yang inget ga? Aku Rein Megumi/Megumi Kisai! xD Sekarang sih udah ganti penname jadi Kagami Reinka :3

Chapter yang ini pendek yah? Aku buru-buru sih xD. Kalo ada –banyak- typo, maaf yah? Chapter depan kuusahain ga ada typo. Ohya, untuk fict-fict ku yang kayaknya bakalan lama banget diterusin. Sudah ya, kita ketemu di Chapter depaan~

-Rein.K/3:14 PM-


End file.
